In the past it has been common practice in transit vehicles such as buses and urban and interurban rail cars to provide some sort of assist means for use by passengers standing on or walking along the aisle of the vehicle. Such prior means have included well known strap loops depending from the ceiling of the vehicle, rails such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,063, and individual grips such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,350,657. The prior strap loops and individual grips, not being continuous, are of limited help to a person walking down the aisle of a vehicle in which they are installed, while the prior types of rails usually have been mounted on spaced standards which require a passenger to release his grip on the rail and pass his hand around these standards as he comes to them. All of these prior types of assists are difficult to secure properly to the light ceiling structures of modern transit vehicles, and may require the provision of reinforcing mounting means for their attachment.